gleaner_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining
: "Your ability to find valuable materials when striking the earth. Each level increases the chance to find more valuable ores and gems by 5%. Improve this skill by breaking down mine walls." is a Skill in Gleaner Heights. Hammer is the Tool used for mining and each upgrade requires less effort to break the mine walls. Location: The Mine The Basics * Maps are randomly generated * Use the Hammer to break mine walls * Use the Down Ladder to progress to the next level * Use the Up Ladder to go up a level towards the entrance ** Up Ladder does not send you automatically back to Level 1, it only goes back up one floor. * Ladders are surrounded by 3x3 reddish soil, keep an eye out for it. Sometimes only a corner will be peeking out of a mine wall as an indication of the ladder. * You'll have weak Enemies to deal with at the start, but stronger ones appear as you go further down. * Green Herb and Black Herb both spawn in the mine, one replenishing Stamina and the other replenishing Health. Collecting these could be the difference between life and death. * The Exit Mouse which spawns in The Mine randomly can be picked up as an item and used anytime to return you back to the start of The Mine. If you leave The Mine while carrying it it disappears . Method Mining is the act of hitting the Mine walls with your Hammer. When you hit the mine walls, they will flash white. When you destroy the mine walls, there is a chance of a resource dropping. The lower you go in the mines, the higher quality resources and treasures you will find. Ladders are your way around in The Mine, therefore knowing what they look like and what to keep an eye out for is absolutely crucial. There are 2 ladders per level, one heading Up and the other heading down. Both are surrounded by a 3x3 of Red Soil, as well as sparkly particles. Even when standing in a way that you're partially obscured by the walls, you can sometimes see a "clump" in the wall that is different than the all black of the surrounding walls. There's a good chance that it is the ladder. Sometimes you can see the sparkles in the wall too. Because the Up Ladder does not take you all the way to the surface, this makes cheesing the ladder system pretty viable. Since the levels are entirely randomly generated each time, sometimes you might find yourself on a floor with no indication of where the Down Ladder is or any resources nearby. Instead of "wasting" Stamina breaking walls at random, you can go back Up, have a quick glance around for resources, and go right back Down to a new level. This is a great way to pace yourself if you find a couple of floors you are happy with the resources/Enemy threat level. Just make sure you keep some Health and Stamina for when you come back up. Automaton on floor 25+ place bombs which you can pick up and place near wall to mine them, but you gotta be quick or they'll explode on you. Or don't. There are grinding strategies that let you exhaust yourself to maximize time. Resources Ores Gems Minerals Perks Mining can be enhanced and made easier by the Perks Stone sense and Mine Cleave. Stone Sense Stone Sense is a Perk, available after obtaining Mining level 5. Stonesensedescription.png Stonesense.png|This Perk lets you see a field full of Sparkles similar to the Sparkles on the ladder in the mine. It gives you a general area to dig for the ladder. The Gleaner Heights Community Spreadsheet. Category:Skills Category:Activities